Karma Is A What
by lovethispain
Summary: oh look another iOMG continuation fic. It resolves nothing, and it's kind of long. Read if you want, review if you wish.


**I don't own these characters, they are Danwarps. This is another iOMG continuation fic. Read if you want, review if you wish. **

**Karma Is A What.**

Sam averted her eyes from the boy in front of her. Her eyes shifted down, to the left, to the right, up as far into her skull as she could make them go, and then back down towards the ground again. It was too quiet. What had she just done? Had that really happened? One glance at his face and it confirmed her worst fears, she had in fact kissed him. And boy had she kissed him, putting every ounce of herself into the kiss. She wasn't experienced when it came to boys. She had kissed him once before, but it was nothing like this. It was mutual before, just a random act to get it over with. Not like this, not like this at all. She glanced towards him again and his mouth was now closed, as opposed to the open mouthed shock he wore on his face for the first thirty seconds afterwards. No one was making a move, no one was talking and she wanted to run back inside, pretend this didn't happen, get a fatcake from her locker and find Brad. Sweet, kind Brad. Life would be so much easier if it were him that she was in love with. But how Carly and Freddie decided it was Brad after hanging with the kid for a couple weeks was beyond her. How had this happened?

"I'm gonna go back inside now, and you Fredweird are going to forget this ever happened." Her tone was threatening but she was pretty sure it wouldn't matter because he wasn't scared of her anymore. He had no reason to be, he had the upper hand.

"No." He finally speaks after two minutes and it's a one word reply that cuts her.

"Yes. Let me tell you what's going to happen now. You are going to stay out here until I go back in and then we are going to finish our project with Brad and we are going to act like this didn't happen. Do you get that? Am I making myself clear?"

"No." She really wanted to punch him in the face for using that word so much.

"Look Benson, nothing happened here. I was just caught up because you were being a sweet nub as opposed to your nomal nub self and I got caught up. It didn't mean anything, it didn't happen." She was trying to will him to listen to her. He just needed to forget the whole thing.

"Nothing happened?" His tone was accusatory and she didn't like it.

"You attack my face with your mouth after I tell you to put your feelings out there and you expect me to just act like it didn't happen?" For someone who was so shocked a few minutes ago, he sure knew what he wanted to say.

"I'm not discussing this." She made a move towards the door, but he was in front of it before she could reach the door knob.

"Move."

No."

"Move or I will make you." This was easy. Just threaten him.

"You'd like that too much." Sam took a step back. That one phrase had all but knocked the breath out of her. Why did this have to happen, why did he have to be him, why did she have to be her, and why couldn't things be like they were two weeks ago? Two weeks ago, when there was no Brad in the picture and she hadn't stupidly decided that she could use Brad as a reason to hang out with the geek in front of her? When their random trips without Carly were just that, random, and not cooked up by some stupid idea she got from her stupid twin sister. Actually scratch that, if it weren't for the stupid therapist telling her she needed to get to know the girl who shared her DNA better… or wait if she wanted to go so far, she could blame Carly for making her go see the stupid therapist in the first place, for getting to know her mom as a person again and not just some human that was sometimes in her life but usually not. Stupid. best. friend.

They were at a face off. She wouldn't let him win but she wasn't sure how she could get around him. Punch him in the face? Maybe but she didn't really want to resort to physical violence. It hadn't gotten her very far in the past and she was trying to change, trying to make an effort to be nicer to the people she cared about. And the brown haired, brown eyed boy in the blue plaid shirt in front of her with the really soft lips and incredible smile, was most definitely on that list. She sighed. He raised his eyebrows at her but didn't say anything.

"Freddie please." She opted for sincerity but she couldn't help notice the skeptical look that crossed his features.

"I can't pretend this didn't happen, Sam. I'm sorry, but I can't. We need to talk about this." His tone had something in it. Something she couldn't place, or maybe didn't want to.

"There's nothing to say Freddie, seriously, I'm sorry. It was a mistake, I don't know why I did it, I didn't mean to." Sam knew she was rambling but she needed for him to let her open the door and get far far away from him. Couldn't he see that this was terrorizing her? Maybe that was his plan. Maybe this form of torture was how he was getting back at her for all the horrible things she ever said or did to him. Karma was a bitch, she had heard it, and experienced it a couple times, but nothing like this. She was pretty sure that this was quite possibly the meanest form of karma ever. Why couldn't she just be normal? Why did she have to be so damn aggressive all the time?

He raised his eyebrows, crossed his ams over his chest, and tilted his head to the side with a look on his face that said he didn't believe her. Things were different now, she couldn't take it back. The look in his eyes told her that.

"So you accidentally kissed me like your life depended on it?" He smirked at her. And she wanted to slap him. He was enjoying this entirely too much. They couldn't go back from this. Why did he have to be so … Freddie? '

She could feel her cheeks get hot and knew that she was blushing before it actually happened. She closed her eyes and tried to will him away, She would open her eyes and this would all be a dream, on the count of three. One. Two.

"Sam." His tone was sincere and she didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to see the look of pity that she knew would be in his eyes. So she shut her eyes tighter. This is all a dream, this is all a dream, this is all a dream. She repeated the mantra over and over in her head, until she felt him touch her.

Her eyes shot open and she stepped back away from him like he had burned her.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was cold and Freddie sighed but made a step towards her anyways.

"Sam." He tried again and she kept backing up, with every step she took backwards he took one towards her.

"Freddie just go away. Seriously, don't make this a big deal." Sam really wished for a cloak of invisibility right about now. Then he couldn't corner her like he was doing now. When had he gotten that much taller than her? Why did the few inches he have on her feel like feet right now?

"Will you just talk to me for a minute?" She was now back against the wall and had nowhere to go to escape him. He was being so sincere, he seemed confused but he didn't seem to have a look of remorse for the event. Maybe that was something. She regretted it, she regretted it immensely. If only she had an undo button like that on her computer. She would just keep pressing the undo button to take it all back and make it all go away.

"Sam." He tilted his head down to look her in the eyes better and she felt so small. So scared. She hated it. She hated him for making her feel like this, she hated her best friend for making her go to a therapist, she hated her twin sister for convincing her that she needed to be nicer if she really wanted a chance with Freddie. What did Melanie know anyways? Sure she was more experienced with boys but what did she really know about Sam and Freddie? The only thing m-n-o-p knew was what Sam had told her and the few instances that she herself had witnessed between the two. Why the fuck did she listen to her stupid sister? Her stupid. perfect. fucking. sister? How was it possible that they were twins, why couldn't she be more like her? She tried being nice, it wasn't working. So she did what she does best. She resorted to violence.

She kicked him in the shin but he didn't double over in pain like she wanted him to, instead he stood his ground. Shaking the pain out of his leg some.

"Nice try."

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me." At this, she sank to the ground against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. Why did he have to be so difficult.

"I already told you I don't have anything to say, I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I don't know what happened, we really need to get back to our project." She was talking way too fast. Nervous fast. And she wanted to cause physical pain to herself for being such an idiot sometimes.

He took this time to sit down next to her. She scooted away from him to make sure they weren't touching.

"Sam, are you in love with me?' It was a simple question that packed a punch like a thousand suns burning her skin.

She rolled her eyes at the brunette on the left of her. "You wish Dishrag." She laughed a little at her almost rhyme. All she had to do was convince him she wasn't in love with him, Make him believe that it really was just because he was being sweet.

"The pearpad app said you're in love, you kiss me after I tell you to let whoever know how you feel and I'm suppose to believe you?"

"Fredison please, can we just drop this, it's a stupid computer application what does it really know?" Sam sounded like she was almost begging.

"No, I told you I can't, nor do I want to. This is a big deal Sam, a really big deal and you might be able to act like it didn't happen but I don't think I can. And pearpad app or not, you kissed me after I told you to put yourself out there. I'm a smart guy Sam, I can put two and two together"

Sam groaned dramatically and buried her head in her knees. "Why are you doing this?"

She wanted to cry.

"I don't know."

Her head shot up at his reply. "You don't know? Are you serious? You don't know. Well if you don't know then can we please just drop it."

"Are you in love with me?"

"I don't know why I have to answer... you're already convinced I am."

"Are you in love with me." Freddie asked again trying to will his friend to talk to him. He didn't know what had just happened in the last 15 minutes but it had inherently changed his entire life. That's all it took. To completely change everything about the last 7 years of his life, make him question everything he thought he knew and confuse the hell out of him. She was going to talk to him. His mom had joked a few times before that the only reason Sam was so mean to him was because she had a crush on her son and she didn't know how to handle it. His mom was crazy. Lovable, but crazy. So he took what she said with a grain of salt.

She wasn't talking. He didn't know if he could make her, but he can't say he didn't try, He didn't know why he needed to know so badly. What if she was in love with him. What did that mean for him, for her, for Carly. For them as a whole? Did Carly know? He let his mind wander that for a second before his thoughts were interrupted.

"You've got two minutes."

"Two minutes?" Was she really going to let him ask her what he really wanted to know?

"Yes two minutes, give me your stupid phone." He complied with her request and handed over his phone to her. He watched as she put the unlock code in by memory and wondered to himself when she learned it. She found the timer application and sat his phone down on the ground and put her finger on the green button. "You get two minutes to ask whatever is running through that pea brain of yours and then we go back in and we act like this didn't happen." That was her terms.

He could agree to it on the surface but nothing could ever take back what had happened, as much as she wanted it to, but he knew he couldn't win. Not yet anyways, so he answered a simple, "Okay" and she pressed the green button to signal the timer to begin.

"Are you in love with me?" He had to know, he needed to know.

Her eyes connected with his when she answered and he was pretty sure that his heart stopped at the sound of her voice. "Yes."

He thought that was his only real question but as soon as he got confirmation on what his gut had already told him, he had another one.

"How long?"

She was playing with her hair now, avoiding his gaze.

"How long?" She questioned in a bored tone.

"How long have you been in love with me.?"

"You dear Fredderly do not need to know that."

"Sam." His tone let her know that wouldn't fly.

"Freddie." She mocked him and he smiled.

"How long?" he tried again.

"This is in no way shape or form changes anything. " She prefaced her next answer.

Freddie was sure she was going to say something like the last year, he had been working out, he had a few girls attention now, so it wouldn't completely shock him, if she was one of them. He wasn't prepared for her answer.

"Sixth grade." It was simple and Sam said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Freddie's mouth fell open. He was a nerd in the sixth grade, she stole his lunch in the sixth grade, made it a habit to give him a wedgie or some other form of physical torture every day, sometimes more than once a day.

"I thought you were cute in sixth grade and I knew you liked Carly, you got all gaga every time she came around, and it made me mad, so I was mean to you. Melanie is convinced it was just because I wanted your attention, but I don't know if she knows what she's talking about." Freddie was about to say something. Anything, but she kept talking so he let her talk.

"Then we kissed and I was even meaner to you than before to try and make myself stop feeling whatever it was that I felt for you, and I was doing a pretty good job until I walked in on you and Carly dancing. I broke a figurine my grandma gave me that night and I knew my feelings weren't going away" She shrugged nonchalantly and he let himself think back to that dance. The boy had only ever danced with Carly once, and he thought they were alone.

The timer sounded then, and Freddie wanted to restart it, to keep the conversation going but Sam was already up and walking away.

He needed to say something, he had to say something.

"Sam." He wasn't sure she would turn around, but he was glad when she did, she was almost home free.

"What's up nub?" She didn't know what happened now. But he had told her they could pretend it didn't happen and that's all she wanted.

"I don't know what to do with this." Sam rolled her eyes at him

"Then don't. " She turned back around and grabbed the door handle.

"This changes things." He had to say it.

She took a deep breath before turning around and meeting his eyes. "I know Freddie, trust me I know."

She gave him a sad smile and walked back inside the doors only to be scared out of her mind by her best friend sitting on the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sam wanted to run away again, but she had learned you can't run from your best friends. Freddie was right, things were different now and judging by her best friend's expression, there really was no going back. So much for pretending it didn't happen.


End file.
